Life to Danni
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: Danny decide Danni is his daughter.So him and sam work together to give Danni the normalist life possible-But how normal can life be when your dad is 2 years older then you & your calling his girlfriend mom?Secrets R revieled. SXD- do not own danny phantm
1. Chapter 1

SAM POV

"Tucker it might sound crazy but he is right." I said to him.

"You're only saying that because he is your boyfriend." He answered.

"No, tucker. Danny is right. What if you were Danielle? Wouldn't you want to live with your father?" I argued.

"Sam! Listen to yourself! You just said your 16-year-old boyfriend has a 14-year-old daughter! Doesn't that sound strange to you?"

" Well, of course! But it's not his fault. You said it yourself. Danni has to go to school!"

"Danny said that. Anyway, then why doesn't he just say that his parents are her parents." Tucker scream.

"Why don't you ask me instead of screaming at my girlfriend?" Danny said flying down and putting his hands around my waist.

"Ok, why don't you say Danni is your sister and your parents are hers."

"Tuck, if she's my daughter, I want the responsibility for her. I didn't even tell my parents that she exists. They wouldn't believe me anyway. I'll have to tell them about phantom." I nodded.

"Dude, that's a terrible idea." Tucker said.

" I don't care I'm doing this for Danni." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled.

"Whatever man, just tell me the schedule." Tucker said.

" ok tonight after school, Danni's coming, I'm going to tell them everything. Tomorrow I tell lancer and enroll her as a freshman and we will see how it goes from there." He said.

"I'm coming with you." I stated, not really asking for permission.

"Where?"

"I want to be there when you tell your parents and lancer." I said.

"I don't." tucker said as we entered the school building.

"Whatever tuck- and Sam, I would very much appreciate it if you were there."

The first period belle rang and we all went off to our first periods- which all happen to be English.

I saw Danny's ghost breath and then his hand shoot up in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer Said annoyed.

"May I go to the bath room?" Danny asked.

"Of course Mr. Fenton but know there is a test tomorrow and you are missing the review!" lancer called even though Danny was already out of the room.

10 minutes late Danny came back. I gave him a questioning look and he nodded.

Danny sent me a note.

Dear Sammy,

It was Danni. I need to ask you a favor tonight, for Danni's sake. I'm not going to lie that it was her Idea, it was mine. But I really need your help with this.

Love Danny.

I read it and wondered what he needed. I wrote back.

Don't worry Danny,

You know I'm always there for you.

I gave it to him with a reassuring smile and he winked at me.

The rest of the day went by really quickly actually. After last period I went to my locker (which was next to Danny's).

"Boo!" was the sound that made me jump when I opened my locker. Out came a girl that looks similar to Danny.

"Danni!" I yelled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She returned the favor.

Danni grew a lot and was a little shorter then Sam.

"Hi Sam! I herd your dating my dad now."

"That sounds so strange." I laughed.

"You guys shouldn't say that so loud. Makes Sam seem like she's dating a pedophile. And that I am not." Danny came up behind me and kissed me and then his daughter( on the cheek for her).

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"More nervous." Danny said.

"You? My grandparents that never met my is about to find out I exist."

We walked outside and made our way to Fenton works.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW... LOVIN THE COMMENTS**

* * *

><p>"Mom? Dad?" Danny yelled as he opened the door.<p>

"Surprise!" jazz jumped from behind the door startling all three of us.

"Jazz! What are you doing here?" I asked, giving her a hug.

"Well, I came to surprise my brother who doesn't seem so excited to see me.

"Sorry jazz." Danny apologized. Jazz saw a girl version of Danni and lifted her eyebrows.

"Who's she?"

"Wait out side Danni." Danny said. "Mom! Dad!"

"Yes son?" Jack said coming upstairs along with his wife Maddie.

"Please sit." He said and they took their seats on the coach.

I stud next to him. our arms brushing.

"Mom, dad, Jazz. I-" he paused and gave me a nervous glance and nodded in encouragement. "I have a daughter."

Jack, Maddie and Jazz's eyes widened and they all looked at me.

"Sam's pregnant!" they all said in unison. I started chocking on air along with Danny.

"What? No!" I said.

"No one is pregnant!" Danny said.

"I don't understand." Maddie said.

"Mom, I have a daughter. She's 14 now and her name is Danielle."

"But, call her Danni, with an I." I finished.

"How is that possible?" Jazz asked.

"Sam, can you open the door for Danni while I explain please?" Danny asked me.

"I would love to." I opened the door to se Danni laughing on the other side of it.

"What?" I asked her.

"Pregnant!" she said and laughed again. I rolled my eyes.

"What you don't want a brother or sister?" I asked in my signature sarcasm.

I pulled her in and when she saw everyone she quieted down.

"Umm… this is my daughter Danni."

"Why would the Wisconsin ghost want to clone you?" Jack asked.

I wasn't so sure how they would take this news so I hid Danni behind me. Danny shot me a thankful glance and transformed.

"Mom, Dad. Danny Phantom is not a villain. He tries to be a hero. This happened two years ago with the lab accident. Sam dared me to go in and you guys put the on button on the inside. I pressed it, and here I am. Danni's also half ghost."

His parents looked stunned.

"Hi Danni! Cool a have a niece!" Jazz squealed and gave Danni a hug.

"So, were grandparent's?' Jack said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Come here so I could tell you embarrassing stories about your father's childhood!"

"I think I'll stick around for this one." I laughed and took a seat on the couch.

"You wish, I'll see you later Danni!" Danny gave her a kiss and came after me. Picked me up and began to fly away.

"Danni! Your curfews 10." He said on the way out.

We landed on the park two minutes later.

"And I was looking forward to the story's." I said with a smirk.

"Anyway Sam. I need your help."

"Anything."

"Ok, umm… for Danni, you know I want her to have the best life she can right?" Danny said nervously.

"Something's I can't take care of, and that's why I need your help. You knew Danni the longest so she's more comfortable with you."

"I'm lost." I stated.

"Sam, I'm not asking you to be her mom. Just the one who gives, motherly advise." Danny said nervously.

"Oh." I said. I looked at him and he looked nervous for my answer. I just laughed.

"Did you honestly think I would turn that down? I love Danni. I also want what's best for her." I hit him in the head. "Think a little. He smiled and leaned down so he could press his lips against mine.

"You don't understand what I just stuck you with there." Danny said. I raised my right eyebrow.

"You just saved my from giving her- The Talk."

"Shoot!" I said. That'll be awkward. "I'm waiting for her to have a boyfriend ok?"

"Sure." He said and brought me back home.

"Good night." he said when he placed me in my bed and I was half asleep.

"Night." I said a rolled over. The last thing I felt before I drifted into my dreamland was a kiss on my forehead and another one on my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny POV

"Dad!" I herd Danni yell in the middle of the night. I jumped and ran to the guest room, which I guess is her room.

"Danni are you-" I flipped on the light switch to find my parents with a needle in Danni's arm.

"What are you doing to my daughter!" I yelled at them.

"Danny, we just want to study the ectoplasm." My father said.

"Scientist, ask the fathers, they don't do experiments and their grandchildren." I yelled knowing my eyes were glowing green.

"Danny, Calm down." My mom tried to calm me. I walked over to Danni and slowly pulled the needle out. I ripped the sleeve off my shirt and wrapped it around the blood.

"All your going to find is blood. Human blood. She's in her human Half right now." I said angrily putting Danni protectively behind me.

"Danny." my mom took a step forward.

"Don't touch my daughter." I said.

"You Danny. Excuse us. We are sorry. We let curiosity get the better of us."

"Now you see why I kept my secret from you? You just can't make things easy, I knew there was something wrong when you took it so well." I said.

"Danni lets go. We are sleeping in my room." I put my arm on her shoulder to lead her to my room. I let her take the bed while I took the floor.

My dumb alarm clock woke us up hours later. I quickly blasted it so it wouldn't wake up Danni but I was to late.

"Dad, you could have just pressed snooze." She giggled. I smiled.

"I'll be right back." I went to jazz's room. "Jazz, wake up. I need you to do me a favor."

"Danny its like 7 o clock. What do you want? Come in."

"Jazz, mom and dad, tried to do experiments on Danni last night. I need you to spend the day with her to make sure they don't try anything while I'm at school. Please, it will give you a chance to get to know your niece." I begged.

"I would love to Danny!" she exclaimed. I sent her a grateful look and went back to Danni.

"Danni, you're staying with Jazz today so you could know your aunt and I could know if my parents try anything. Please be at my school at 3 o clock. Wait in front Sam and I will get you." I took my cloths and changed in the bathroom.

"I'm off to school Danni. Be safe." I kissed her forehead and went to pick up Sam.

"They did what! " Sam practically yelled.

"Honestly, it great to know I'm not the only one that cares about Danni."

"Of course not I love that girl." Sam kissed me.

"Well, good because she loves you too. She came to give you a goodnight kiss. When I put you in your bed last night." She smiled as if remembering something.

"Sam, thanks for always being there for me." I said from the heart.

"I always will be for you and Danni."

The school day went by pretty slowly accually.

It was 3 o clock and Sam and I were on our way to Danni.


	4. Chapter 4

Sams POV

"Mr. Lancer, can we talk to you in private before you go? Its very important."

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson. Please make it quick as new Principal I am also in charge of the nursery here." I was holding Danny's hand.

"Right, If I want to enroll someone in school, Who do I talk to?" Danny asked.

"That would be the job of the parent Mr. Fenton." Lancer rolled his eyes.

"That's why I'm here. Mr. Lancer, I have a daughter." Lancers eyes got wide and looked like he was examining me.

"Samantha?" He asked.

"What?" I hit Danny. "Stop introducing her like that." Lancer still looking at me with a shocked expression.

"Do I honestly look like I'm pregnant to you? Am I fat or something?" I asked insulted.

"No, Sam your beautiful." Danny reassured me while Lancer muttered something that sounded like, 'Love birds'.

"Daniel, what is going on?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Danny asked.

Lancer nodded. Danny showed his Alter Ego.

"Lord of the flies! Your Invisobill!" he yelled.

"Umm. No. He's Danny phantom." I said.

"My arch enemy Vlad Plasmious, better known as the Wisconsin ghost, tried to clone me. Nobody knows how but she ended up a girl. Please don't call her a clone. We have the same DNA so, I guess she's my daughter. She calls me dad so…."

"Danni come here please." I called out the door.

"Um. Hi, I'm Danielle but call me Danni, with an I." she said smiling at lancer.

"Great to meet you." Lancer said sounding a little startled.

"Mr. Lancer. We want Danni to go to school. But she has no records, nothing. How do we make that happen?" I said.

"Samantha, what do you have to do with this?" Lancer asked. Honestly not that much. That's why I was so surprised when Danni Answered,

"More then she knows…." Danny and I looked at her confused. She played innocent.

"Daniel, I guess I could-" Lancer looks into a book of slang. "Hook you up." He said.

"how old are you Danielle?"

"Fourteen." She yelled.

"Ok so as a freshmen. Come to school Monday. And here is a list of supplies you'll need."

"Thanks."

"Why are you not freaked out about this?" I asked him subconsciously.

"I'm a teacher. This isn't the weirdest thing I've seen. Phantoms, if any of you have to leave for ghost trouble- don't disturb my class." He said and he walked out.

We all looked after him in bewilderment.

"Hey Danni can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah," both Danny's replied.

"Danni with an I."

"I got it. Meet you at my house when you're done." Danny said and flew off.

"Hi Sam." Danni said.

"Danni, I want you to know you can talk to me about anything ok. I'm there for you like I am for Danny" I paused. "When did I become such a sap?" Danni laughed.

"Truth is. I'm scared. I don't have a mother, my father is two years older then me, my grandparents tried to experiment on me and I know that my Dad won't always be there and with everything that happened with Vlad- my life is just messed up." Danni started to cry.

I gave her a hug.

"Danni, life in general is messed up."

"You're the closest I got to a mother Sam." I smiled.

"Hey, just call me mom." I laughed.

"I think I will." Though I didn't mean that to be so literal, I wasn't about to tell her no. I mean I'm cruel- not heartless.

I whipped away her tears and we started making our way to Fenton works.

"Hey if you want Danni, maybe I could go with you and Danny for school supplies tomorrow. Up to you, I don't mind."

"Thanks mom!' she said. Obviously trying out the new nickname.

"Mom? What did I miss? And if I'm dad, how did I miss it?" Danny said appearing behind us with some ice cream for all of us.

"Umm… Drunk?" I said taking mine.

"I feel like this is the type of conversation you should be having while I'm sleeping." Danni said taking hers. Danny and I blushed.

"Thanks Danny." I kissed him for the ice cream.

"Yeah thanks dad."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, Dad, really, its fine. I don't need so much extra stuff." Danni said, referring to the entire stack of extra note books in the office max cart.

"Danni, trust us. We know you need it." Danny said.

"Yeah, you're a normal teenager- you will be bored and start doodling during Lancers class." I laughed.

"What ever, your money." Danni Sighed. I didn't want Danny to pay alone. I wanted to help. I mean I love her and I'm filthy rich. Of course the gentleman he is, Danny refused. But then again, who said I was asking?

I looked over at both Danny's only to see their ghost sense goes off.

"We'll be right back." They said. I tossed them the Fenton thermos. They both kissed me on the cheek and left.

I sighed and went to pay for the supplies.

After loading everything into the car. I just sat there. In the drivers seat. And the door next to me opened…

Danni pov

"Skulker! Beat you when we see you – jerk." I said opening the Fenton thermos and sucking him in. our ghost senses went off again and it was the lunch lady.

"Really?" My dad said. I looked to see if Sam was in the car already only to find two men trying to push her out of the car.

"Dad!" I called alarmed.

"Ya Danni?"

"Moms in trouble! 6 guys in your car, trying to push her out of it!" My dads eyes shot open when he looked. And so did I when I realized that one of the guys had a gun.

"Dad! You get the lunch lady! I'll deal with the humans." I said and my dad called a 'be careful' over my shoulder.

Sam POV

"Some of us go to school so we can afford our own cars." I said stubbornly. "Try it."

"You filthy rat!" they said finally pushing me out of the car landing me on the floor. One of then picked me up and threw me down again. I scream when I rock cut me in the face. I finally realized one of them had a gun. I finally realized I was in Danger.

"Don't make fun of my edumacation lady." The guy pointed the gun at me and pressed the trigger.

It was like slow motion at the movies. The bullet coming towards you and the someone jumps in front of you and takes the impact.

"Danni!" I yelled when she screamed. Why the puke did she go out of ghost form.

"I'm fine mom. Just a scrape." I sighed in relief.

"Mother, daughter how cute." The man said and started to shoot the rest of the bullets while Danni and I took cover. (She turned us intangible.)

"Shoot! Out of bullets!" the same man said.

"Alright so we will make it physical."

"Really? All I said was that you should go back to school!" it was a rhetorical question that needed to be said.

The 6 guys surrounding them so there was no human way free.

"Danni, get out of here." I said.

"Mom! I can help."

"I know you can. But-"

"Mom, I'll be fine." We started to fight. While Danni was taking care of 4, the last two came for me.

"What a shame we have to waist you." One said kissing my neck and I slapped him away.

"Feisty, I like it."

"I hope you also like my foot in your shin!" I said and kicked him.

"Well, then I hope you enjoy a broked foot!"

"It's broken, dipstick." I said not showing my fear. I looked over to Danni. She was fine.

When he reached for my foot, I blocked it with my arm automatically. My arm that he snapped like a twig. I yelled louder then I would have thought possible. Maybe to others it might not have hurt but I never broke anything in my life. Never even gotten stitches. I heard Danni yelling for her dad.

"Arm, foot. You know I dropped out of school right?" he said taking a step closer. Knowing it was a bad idea before the words left my mouth I said-

"The reason being you can't spell school!" he kicked my arm and I let out a blood-curdling scream. Speaking of blood – face was still bleeding. I touched it with my other hand and I coward back a little.

"Should we make it two for two or just go strait for the neck?" The guy reached for my neck and held me by it.

I looked to Danni fighting and looking horrified. I looked at my boyfriend also looking horrified flying towards me.

"And you were so pretty before." He said and laughed. He started chocking me. I saw Danny coming closer. I kicked the man in his male parts and he let go. I started gasping for air. I let out a scream when I fell and landed on my –assumed broken- arm. Now bleeding from the same rock that hit my face. Danni was still fine. I guess Vlad also but in Danny's fighting skills.

Danny finally made it and when they saw the ' Invisobill' (Danny Phantom) they stated to run. Danny tied them up.

"Sam!" he came running to me.

"Mom!" Danni said joining them.

"yeah, I'm fine." That was a lie. I wanted to cry. My arm was killing me. Sadly, Danny knew me to well. He took off his shirt and pressed it to my bleeding face. Then, he wrapped around my bleeding arm. I hissed, whenever he touched it.

"Thanks." I said.

"I think I'll drive if that's ok." Danny said and I nodded. He drove me to the emergency room.

They gave me a purple cast and stitches under it. My face was fine, they just put some band-aids on.

I felt better I guess.

"What a way to spend your Saturday. Am I right?" I said sarcastically. Danny kissed me urgently. Then he gave me a huge hug.

"Sam, instead of making me think someone was about to kill you, next time, just get out of the car." He said seriously.

"ok, ok, we'll see." He rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"ew…" Danni said. We broke apart and saw Danni walk into the room.

"But I do agree, I don't want anything to happen to my mother." She said and kissed me.

"Where was i?" Danny asked again. We laughed because he killed the joke.

"Drunk." I said again and we laughed.

Later, at the Manson's household.

"Sammykins! Are you ok?" I looked at my mother.

"Standard question." She said. Immediately looking at Danny and Danni, as if blaming them.

It was on TV. Everything that happened. Well security camera foot age. Why office max had such a good one, I will never know. I showed it to her, my dad and grandma.

Danny, Danni, and I didn't watch.

Out of nowhere my mother comes and gives Danni a hug.

"Umm…hi." She said.

"Thank you for taking the bullet and saving my daughters life!" then my mother turned angrily at Danny.

"And where were you? Making you- your,"

"Cousin." Danny said.

"okay, making your cousin fight those goons." What was he suppose to say then. ' I was there, I'm Danny phantom!"

"He wasn't there. He went to pick up something in the store. He saw me and brought me to the hospital." I interrupted.

At the end of the day, my mother wasn't happy. Who asked her anyway?

When the Fenton's left, my mother gave me a whole chat about how the best Boyfriends were suppose to be heroes. When I got back to my room I laughed myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was holding Danni's hand when we walked into school on Sunday. Danny's hand was around my waist.

Everyone stared. Then about five seconds later people were asking me what happened and if they were aloud to sigh my cast. I let them sigh but didn't say what happened.

In English class, I couldn't help but worry if Danni had made any friends yet or enemies….

At lunch, Danny and I went to check on her. She was sitting with two boys and two girls.

"Hey, Danni." I called to her. She turned around.

"Hey mom- um… Sam." She quickly corrected.

"Danielle how was your first day?" Danni asked.

"Great! Umm...These are my friends. Austin, Max – Twins. Julia, Naomi. Guys this is my da-cousin."

"Da- cousin?" Austin asked.

"Well his name is Danny so…." I covered.

"Wait! So you're Danny Fenton! I heard you got bis- ouch." Danni kicked him under the table.

"Danni?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She sighed and pulled Danny and me aside.

"Ok, mom, Dad, I had nothing to do with this- I swear. Apparently, not a lot of people watch the news. They though you were the one that hurt mom." She said mostly talking to Danny.

"What?" we both exclaimed.

"Not purposely, just while doing IT." Danni said becoming interested in her shoes.

"Ok… ew."

"Eww for you? I'm hearing about my parents doing – IT. and you say eww?"

"Sorry Danni." I apologized. I chuckled when I saw Danny looking insulted at my 'ewws'

"By the way. You should know Dad. About every girl in my grade is either in love with the human you or the ghost of you. I wanted to puke when one of the obnoxious Paulina types said they would marry you." She made a gagging face.

"How did you not get any of my DNA?" I asked rhetorically and gave her a hug. She hated Paulina types just like I do.

"That's repulsing. My daughters friends- crushing on me…" Danny gagged.

"Danny go to Tucker- I'll be there in a second. I pulled Danni to an empty classroom.

"Danni, did you tell anyone about your powers?" I asked.

"no, but I might tell my new friends." She said.

"Danni, I'm not going to tell you no, but just wait. You just met them and friends don't always last forever….eww… so soap opera like…"

" Mom? Do you think I'll ever be normal?" Danni asked.

"Danni, think about it this way. Danni, What is normal?" She was silent.

"Average, not weird."

"I'll let you in on a secret. The average are limited, the extraordinary is limitless."

She just smiled. That's what I told Danny when he asked me that when he first got his powers.

"Danni, being different can only help. It keeps you interesting- it makes you, you." I said. I wanted to slap myself, but I did believe everything I just told her.

"Thanks, and for someone that doesn't have any experience, you make a great mother." She said.

"Well, I like being a mom its, I don't know, fulfilling?" I said, realizing the truth in it.

"Mom, I need to tell you. When Vla-" she was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Umm… I'll just tell you later." I sent her an apologetic look and ran to make it for my history test.

Austins POV

"Danni, did you tell anyone about your powers?" I heard Sam ask. Powers?

"No, but I might tell my new friends." Danni said.

"Danni, I'm not going to tell you no, but just wait. You just met them and friends don't always last forever….eww… so soap opera like…" I heard Sam once again.

" Mom? Do you think-." Ok I know it sounds cowardly but I ran after this line.

Did Danny Just call her cousins girlfriend mom? What powers?

I was thinking about it during class. I calmed down when I finally decided it was probably a private joke. I would ask about it later.

So when school ended I ran to catch up with her. I saw her and her cousin walk into an ally. Defendant unnoticed to everyone but me. I follow.

"Going ghost!" they shouted as I looked and say my new best friend and her cousin turn into well… I guess ghost.

I HAD NOT IDEA! I knew there was an Invisobill but not a… INVISOBELLA.

My best friend was a ghost!


	7. Chapter 7

AUSTIN POV

I know- it sounds insane. I met her like today. But I guess it was because it was so new that I didn't really care much that she was a ghost. It was the story behind it I wanted to know.

Now I started double thinking about the hole 'Sam's my mom thing.' Maybe she was in like a past life or something. So Sam was a ghost too! I decided.

"Bro, you ok?" Max asked me.

"Um.. yeah." Obviously he didn't buy it when he came and smacked me in the face.

"What the puke is wrong with you!" I yelled.  
>"What? I wanted to snap you out of your space out."<p>

"by smacking me?" I snapped.

"Boys dinner!" my foster mom, Lisa called.

"Coming mom!" Max called and left.

"Yeah me to Lisa!"

ok, I know your wondering. Why would my twin call her mom and me Lisa?

Well first, he's not my twin. Same day, different years. Max was held back one year. So when we changed schools we pretended we were twins.

I never told anyone what happened in my passed. I was scared. Afraid that if I repeat it- someone around the world, or me, would relive it.

"yo, space cadet! Earth to Austin!" Max yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Danni POV

Today was fun- well, and nauseating. I just clicked automatically with Austin. But it was Awkward when Max was hitting on me. Julia and Naomi are walking to my house from the park.

"Yeah! Rite? Look! Its Danny phantom!" Julia called. I looked up and he winked at me. I smile.

"OMG! OMG!" Naomi started. "He winked at you! Maybe instead of marring Jessica"- Paulina type's satellite . " He'll marry you instead!"

"That is a disgusting mental picture!" I said lauder then I should have.

"What you don't think he's hot?"

"Not like that!" I wanted to say- ew! Would you want to marry your dad- gag.

"Oh Naomi, when will you learn? Don't you know he and Austin have a thing? Green eyes aren't her type. She likes the matching sky blue." Julia said and I blushed.

"It's not like that. I just met him."

"Yeah, and since, you guys are in separable."

"Do you see him with me now?"

"toshay…" I laughed because I was immature.

I knocked on the door to Fenton works.

"I'll get it!" My grandmother scream.

"Hello, Danni!" she said letting us in. the guilt clear in her face.

"Hi." I said and dragged my friends into my new room and locked the door.

"the cold shoulder? My mom would kill me if I did that? Why are you mad at your mom?"

"Mom?" I laughed. That woman couldn't be my mother! Ha! I would be on a lab table. I cocked that back and said.

"I live with my cousins. That's Danny's mother maddie and-"

"Wait! We are in Danny Fenton's house?" Naomi said. – Ok. I needed to address this. My two girl friends both like my dad. Just different sides of him. Irony -Imagine the nausea. He wasn't even popular!

"I got to check out his room! Danni does he have pictures of me in there! Am I dressed ok?" Naomi started hyperventilating.

"In order. Id by yes your in my and my cousins house- which ever one you were referring to- no, I wont let you stalk my cousin. He has a girlfriend that he loves more them his life and your dressed great!" Julia and I gave her a strange look.

"Danni? Are you home?" I heard Danny yell from down stairs.

"Yeah Da-cousin. Um.. guys I'll be right back" I said addressing me friends at the last part. I ran downstairs and jumped into Danny's arms- he spun she around. I know- I'm 14 why am I doing that? Cut me some slack! I missed years 0 to 11 of my childhood. I had a lot of catching up to do.

He asked about my day and I told him everything. Then I went back to my friends and we had a movie night. Dad let us watching his room for a TV. Needless to say, Naomi flipped when she saw him walk in shirtless…. Awkward.

When I went to sleep I just had a reply of a very great day.


	8. Chapter 8

Danni pov

DREAM

I sat in Homeroom. Just well, board. I saw this guy with amazingly blue eyes. I noticed how it matched my dads and mine. It was hard for me to look away. I finally did when he caught me staring. I blushed like a child caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

"Look who's noticing the hottest boy in our grade." I turned to see a girl that had tan skin and brown curly hair and matching brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Naomi." The girl said stretching out her hand. "Have you been around school? I defiantly recognize you from somewhere.

"No, its my first day. I'm Danni." I said shaking the girls hand.

"Danny! That's how! You look just like the Danny Fenton – the junior. Are you related? Don't tell anyone but he's my secret crush." she laughed. I laughed and gagged at the same time.

"Yeah he's my uh… cousin. By the way. If it's a secret, why are you telling me this if you just met me?"

"I don't know…"

We talked for the rest of the period because that basically what we had- free time.

When the bell rang I went to my locker with Naomi.

"Hey Cheek bones. You look great today baby." I turned to see a cute brunet with green eyes and tan skin.

"Want to try that again?" I threatened. I must have gotten something from my mom.

"Alright, how about I tell you my name, you tell me yours and I take you out for dinner tonight?" the man more said then asked.

"Yes, yes and no."

"I'm max."

"And I'm Julia." Another girl walked up. She was a redhead, though her hair looked more copper. Like a penny. She had brown eyes and black glasses.

"I'm-" I started to say before getting interrupted by max.

"Wait! Did you say no?" everyone laughed.

"Too?" I asked confused.

"a Dinner date? With me?" Max asked insulted and surprised.

"ok? What did I do wrong?" The belle rang then and I had math with Julia. She sent me a note saying that the whole year he has been on a date with half the girls in the grade. I just laughed. School only started 4 mouths ago.

I had art next. With Max and the mysterious blue eyed stranger. We were supposed to pain a picture (the best we can) of the person to the left of you. I was stuck with Max. The stranger was stuck with me. Everyone was stuck with the person on their left so. Everyone was someone different.

"Alright beautiful but has terrible taste. Try not to make me to hideous." Max said.

"Aw...so I not draw the burger up your nose?" I said with fake sympathy.

"Listen girl, I don't know what's running through your head but-"

"What am I missing?" the blue eyed stranger asked.

"I asked her out she said no!" usually, I love the cockiness factor. It makes it amusing. He just kills it by overdoing it.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know what's in her head that she wont date me." Max said.

"How about a mind. One with intelligence." I laughed at the blue eyes guy.

"I'm Austin by the way." he said shaking my hand.

"I'm-" I started to say.

"Why wont you date me! Just one reason." I was really getting annoyed. I smirked.

"Fine, what's my name?" my smirk grew at his confused face.

"Max, you ask the girl out and you don't know her name? That's messed bro."

"I know what I'm doing! Dates for getting to know people."

"You won't get to know them if your referring the them as 'hey cheekbones'" I imitated his voice.

"So what is your name?" Austin asked.

"I'm Danni- with an i. short for Danielle. Maybe you've herd of my cousin, Danny Fenton. Junior. Apparently we look alike..." by this time I realized I was babbling so I just shut my mouth.

"Nice to meet you Danni." Austin said.

I painted max and I came out pretty well, I mean- I got a plus. I guess I got if from my mom. Ok I know it's strange. Sam is my mom. I even have some of her DNA. Only Vlad and I knew it though (while I lived with him.). Yes, I was a little snoop like any other 12 year old. My dad didn't know. Neither did my mom. I know I should tell them, but maybe another day.

Then lunch came and my parents came and-

END DREAM

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened my eyes and realized I was in my dad's room. I hate that dumb alarm cock. Didn't he break it like- yesterday? How many does he have?

I checked in my room and My dad was asleep. Knowing my dads instincts when waking up- (He thinks he's being attacked and does react a lot of the time.)- I threw a pillow that had fallen on the flow at him. I jumped. His hand glowing green ready to shoot some thing.

I just laughed.

Later we went down for breakfast.

"You enjoy the movie last night?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, but what's with the walking in shirtless? I swear Naomi almost died when she saw you."

"opps.." he said smirking. I get it now he was doing that to get to me. Hes messing with me and my friends.

"Danni, I'm not like 40, I'm two years older them you –"

"And he has a 6pack." My mom walked through the door. Came to kiss me on the cheek and them kiss my dad while sitting on his lap. Cute- as long as its not your parents.

Later in homeroom, I sat next to Austin. Honestly I could have swore he was like- examining me. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing" I replied.

He started poking me.

"Stop!" I said.

"Sorry!"

"So Danni, where are you from?" he continued.

"Wisconsin, why?"

"Just curious…."

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked again.

"Nothing. Really."

I gave a skeptical look but I let it go.

Later, Austin and I were in gym. There was this obnoxious girl named Eliza- the Paulina of freshman year.

Austin and I were talking and laughing. Then he put a finger in his mouth signaling for me to be quiet. We snuck up behind Eliza to see what she was saying to her 'friends'.

"Oh! The new girl? I haven't seen her yet."

"Well, I have. I didn't see her face but she hugged Danny Fenton." Jessica said.

"Well, if she thinks she can steal him from me, she is delusional. Someone told me about her. She sounds hideous!"

"She's not, she actually really beautiful." Someone else in the circle said.

"Well, all I know is Danny Fenton can never love I creature that all over him."

"Are you talking about your self?" Austin stepped in. I was on the other side behind Eliza.

"No I'm talking about the new girl."

"What about her?" he asked innocently. Was she even aware of the insult he gave her two seconds before? I guess with his looks he could get away with anything.

"She's Dreaming of marrying Danny Fenton. Delusional, Danny would never look twice at her." Austin broke into laughter. I took it as my cure to be noticed.

"Maybe you should turn around." I stated. Eliza and her friends did.

"Hi, I'm Danielle- well, Danni- FENTON!" she just looked shocked.

Austin and I burst into laughter. He came and put him arm around my waist and I put mine on his. We started walking away from the laugh of the day.

The rest of day went on normally- well, however normal a couple ghost invasions can be.

* * *

><p>ty for all the reviews it means so much.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

BY THE WAY I **DID NOT MAKE THIS CLEAR- PHANTOM PLANET DID HAPPEN JUST NOBODY KNOWS DANNY F IS DANNY P**

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

_Journal,_

_A month has passed since Danny entered Casper high. And Danni messed up multiple times by calling Danny or me mom/dad. We just passed it off as a private joke. So, she's free to call us what she wants. She made some great friends and they got really close. especially her and Austin. They hang out everyday. Weather its with or without her other friend. I honestly think she likes her best friends Austin. I wont ask her though, I hated when people did that to me. Speaking of asking who I like, well- love. Danny is so sweat to her. He really acts like a father and a friend. And he doesn't leave me behind in the dirt. _

_ -Sam_

KNOCK KNOCK

I look over at my window. There is my amazing boyfriend. He walks threw the wall and comes to lay with me on my bed. I snuggle in to him. Even though he has great muscles he is still very – well, snuggly.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

We just sat there. I looked at the clock it read 9 30 pm.

"Where's Danni?"

"With Austin."

"The usual." I laughed.

"Are you two still mad at your parents?" He stiffened. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. On the condition that you calm down. I want my pillow back." I know out of character for me but I'm tiered. Sew me.

He chuckled.

"Of course I'm going to tell you." He said and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll forgive me parents when and if Danni does. I mean come on. They tried to do test's on her. She our daughter. That's pretty hard to forgive."

"Trust me Danny, I'm angry too." I said.

"New topic."

"Like what?" I asked. Danny rolled on top of me but held himself up so not to put all his weight on me.

"Like how much I love you."

"Show me." I said.

"I would, but- you would kill me." He said. I smacked his head.

"OK so skip the rated R." I replied.

"You got it." he pressed his lips against mine. Glad to see there are still the amazing fireworks.

"Wanna fly?" Danny asked me.

"I would love to."

Danni pov (with Austin in the park.)

I was laughing. Her was pushing on the swings and telling me all of maxes terrible pickup line.

"Are you Israeli, 'cause you is REALLY FINE." I kept laughing at that one. It was the dumbest one yet.

"Danni I got to tell you something. I know something about you since the first day of school." I jumped of off my swing and went to sit on the parks table there was the best view of the stars Austin came to sit next to me.

"What is it?"

"Ok so , on the first day of school, when Sam took you to talk. I heard the beginning part of the conversation because me lock was right in front of the room you guys went in." My face paled.

"I ran off after you called her mom. I thought it was just a private joke or something and decided I would ask you about it after school. I tried. I was calling you and you and Danny where running into an ally. I followed and I saw you transform.

I was speech less.

"I- uh… can explain."

"Don't need to. I decided- the mom/dad thing wasn't a joke. I guessed she was in like a former life thing. Also with Danny. And I just want to tell you, that I don't care if you are invisobella. Unless you're evil – that might complicate things…"

Invisobella? I started laughing.

"I'm not invisobella. I'm Danni phantom. My mom was not my mom in a former life. Because I'm pretty sure this, is all our first lives. Sam is not a ghost and is my real mom. Even if she doesn't know it. Danny is Danny phantom and is my real dad."

"I'm confused." Was all Austin said.

"When my dad was 14, his parents built a ghost portal. Problem was it didn't work. My mom convinced Danny to check it out. So he went inside. His parents put the on switch inside of it and he pressed it and there was an accident. I guess he half died. So he had ghost powers…" I explained everything to him about the cloning and even about how Sam was my mom but she didn't know it yet. The weird thing was he didn't seen surprised or anything.

"Why are you taking this so well?" I asked.

"I knew you were different. All I'm thinking now is –wow, I was way off." He said. I laughed.

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked. That's important.

" Of course not. It's not my secret to share." I smiled.

"Well don't." I said laying back on the bench. "Now I want to know about your family."

"What family?" he said. It sounded like it wasn't meant for me.

"Is something going on between you and max?" I asked. He sighed.

"I guess its time the truth is shared. Ok, Danni. Max and I aren't related. Was I was four I lived in new York. My parents and I were driving back from 6 flags. We went there for my birthday. My real twin brother and I were fighting about something. So to distracted us my parents and older sister started singing happy birthday. Next thing I knew the car was out of control. There was a lot of screaming and everything was moving in slow motion. The car spun a couple of times and then flipped over.

Next thing I new I was being taken in an ambulance. I was the only one alive. I was badly injured and had to stay in the hospital for half a year. I didn't have any family. Both my parents were only child's. They been moving me from foster home to foster home since. When max got held back I year we pretended we were twins. I mean we did have the same birthday…"

I looked over and I saw him crying.

"I haven't told anyone what happened. Not even when I was four." Austin finished. I got up and sat on his lap. I gave the biggest hug ever. He hugged back. I looked him in the eyes. And he gave me a shy smile. Next thing I knew. I pressed my lips to his. He stiffened for a second and kissed back.

Sam POV

We were flying and were having a great time. It was almost 11 by now. We flew over the park and saw to figures kissing. I realized it was Danni and I guessed Austin.

"Could have sworn her curfew was 10." Danny said. Apparently Danny noticed too.

"Sam I got to go talk to Danni, I'll be a second." Danny landed up on the ground and turned into Fenton I grabbed his arm.

"Don't." was all I said.

"Why not? She needs to be home. Now. There is school tomorrow."

"yeah there is so take me home." I said.

"My daughter need to be home Sam. Just let me tell her."

"Your daughter?" I repeated nastily.

"Yes my daughter. My DNA my daughter." Danny said his eyes green. I could feel my eyes watering up.

"Fine your daughter. Have her. Have everything in the world. But I'm not included." I began to walk away trying to hold back my tears.

"Sam…" Danny said and grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me." I turned around and smacked him. "Never touch me." I said.

I could feel the tears coming so I just ran home.

Danny POV

I watched her go. I couldn't believe I said that. She was practically Danni's mother. Why am I so dumb? I transformed and flew home.

Danni POV

When we broke apart I blushed.

"I- um. Sorry. I don't know what came over me…" I said.

"Its ok." He kissed me again and I smiled into his lips. When we pulled apart I happen to have saw his watch. 11:20

"We are so dead!" I exclaimed. "Its 11:20!" we jumped up. I turned to phantom.

"Want a ride?" I asked. He nodded and I took his hand and flew him home.

"See you tomorrow." I was about to fly away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back and kissed me again.

I flew home as fast as I could.

All my dad said was ' your late.' I knew something was wrong usually he would explode. He looked slightly depressed and was holing a picture of Sam he always kept with him. I went to sit down next to him and asked what's wrong.

Sam POV

Great night- all I did was cry.

Just two seconds before he told me he loved me and was happy he had me to be Danni's mother. Then….

I just kept crying. If anyone else would have said that (if they knew) it would not bother me but this was my Danny. my EX Danny. I threw the picture of the two of us across the room and attempted to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

HERES A TREAT BC I LOVE YOU GUYZZ- R&R- read and review

* * *

><p>I walked to school the next morning. I held the ring Danny gave me in my hand. I didn't want to wear it. I didn't want to see it. I walked into school and everybody stared at me. Probably because I usually walk in with Danny. Dumb Danny. Jerky Danny. mean Danny. clumsy Danny, funny Danny…. I silence my thoughts as I realized I started thinking positively about HIM.<p>

"Hey Sam." I herd tucker call. Oh right, he exists. He got a girlfriend named Candy. I looked at him and kept walking. I walked to Danny's locker. I knew the combination so I opened it. I put the ring inside, slammed it and walked to English.

HE came in 5 minuets late. I saw he was holding the ring in his hand and I looked away. I felt him continue to stare at me.

Danny POV

I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want it to be over. I love Sam with everything. I would easily sacrifice myself for her. I didn't tell Danni what happened. I didn't want her to worry. I hated it when my parents fought. I looked at the ring in my locker. Sam's ring. I wanted to go into a corner somewhere and cry.

I walked slowly to English class staring at my ring. When I walked in I looked at Sam who just looked away. I just kept looking as I took my assigned seat next to her. She hid her face in her hair the hole period. I could have sworn I saw tears roll down her face. Only feeling more terrible knowing I was the one that caused them.

I'm not as clueless as I used to be. In the two years of dating her and being her friends I realized, not only does it take a lot to make her cry, but also it usually involves me. Good and bad. The bell rung and I touched Sam's arm.

"Sam…" she pulled away from me.

"What?" she asked still covering her face with her hair.

"I know I was wrong and I want to say sorry. I know what I did was wrong. And not true but-"

"I don't want to forgive you right now." She said and walked off. I banged my head on my desk a couple of times.

"Dad will you stop that?" Danni asked. I looked at her.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"no Danielle. I said some really dumb things and Sam ended it." I showed her the ring and continued to bang my head against the table.

"That must have been bad. What did you say."

"Well, we were talking about you. When I pretty much said that you weren't her daughter at all. That you had my DNA not hers and probably a bunch of other stuff I don't remember. Danni I didn't want to hurt her, I was just mad." I said attempting to hold back my tears. I know it's not manly but have you ever been in my position. Of course not, No one has.

"If you weren't my dad I would slap you right now." I looked at her.

"If I wasn't me I would do the same."

"Ok then make that two snaps. Even if you said were true. You just don't say that. But it isn't" I gave her a confused look. She sighed and continued.

"Dad I never got around to telling you this but Sam is my real mom. I even have her DNA and some features. Danny look closely at me." I obeyed. I looked at her. Really looked at her.

She had Sam's cheekbones, body type, Height and a bunch of smaller features. You could obviously tell she had some of Sam in her.

"Dad, this hair Color isn't from you. I was a little snoop in Vlad's lab. He got your DNA from whatever Valery's suit took. Your fake out make out is where she took the most DNA. She accidently took some of moms too. That why I'm a girl dad."

Now I don't even know my own daughter.

I continued on with my classes and because Sam and I had all the same classes, I assumed she went home when she didn't show to any.

"Tuck, I got to go to Sam." I told him during lunch.

"Dude, what happened?"

"Tell you later." I ran to an ally and changed to my alter ego. I was on my way to Sam's house when my ghost sense went off.

Oh Joy, Skulker.

"What is it with you and your terrible timing?" I asked. He shot an ecto ray at me and because my mind was well, with Sam. I flew into a building. Not hard enough to break the wall.

"Terrible? This hardly seems terrible." He laughed. I shot an ecto ray at him. How was it not terrible, Sam, the love of my life just broke up with me and didn't even want to talk to me when I tried to apologize? I find out Sam and I have a child together and I didn't do anything wrong! Then he comes when I try again to apologize and-

He it me again and pulled me into the air.

Uh oh, this is bad.

Danni POV.

Austin and I weren't together; we were just, friends with benefits I guess. Whenever one of us brought up last night we just blushed and looked away.

Right now he had his arm lazily around my shoulder.

"I just feel like if I would have told them sooner, they wouldn't be in a fight right now." I was holding back my tears. Apparently Austin could tell.

"It's ok to cry you know. As I boy I don't know how to react but with my experience, I know you just need to sometimes." He said.

I looked at him and smiled. My ghost sense went off. I sighed.

"It's just going to have to wait. I'll call you later ghost trouble." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. I noticed what I did. My eyes widened.

"Umm…Sorry." I said. "Going ghost!" I shouted after making sure no one was around.

I flew and saw a sight I wish a hadn't.

My dad being beaten to death- well, full death, by skulker. In the passed two years skulker wasn't a threat anymore. So this was scary. Skulker punched my dad and he went flying though a building. I pulled out my Fenton thermos.

"Get away from my dad!" I yelled and sucked Skulker into the thermos.

I flew to the house he was in. looked at him a shrieked. There was blood everywhere. He managed to stay in phantom mood.

"Danni, I'm ok. Everything is ok. Thank you for saving me." He said weakly. I started to cry.

Mom. Was my first thought, She could help she always did when Dad or me got hurt.  
>I looked around and realized we landed in her kitchen.<p>

"Mom!" I cried as I flew up the stairs. I went intangible threw her bedroom door. I saw her sleeping. She was curled up in a ball. She looked like she was crying.

I ran over and started shaking her awake.

"Go away." She murmured.

Sam POV

Someone was shaking me. I was trying to tell them to go away.

"Mommy!" I hear a girl cry. She sounded like a 5 year old who just lost her favorite teddy bear.

"Mommy!" I heard her cry louder. I realized it was Danni and my eyes shot open. She looked terrified.

"Danni, what's wrong?" I asked trying to calm her.

"Skulker, Daddy, kitchen, dying-"

"Danni, I don't under stand." I said hugging her. She was hyper ventilating.

"Daddy's hurt. Daddy's dying. Please help. In kitchen." She cried harder. I hugged her hard but more to comfort me. Danny can't die, he promised.

I let go, grabbed her hand and went to go check out the damage. We ran to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam POV

"Danny!" I yelled when I saw him. "Danielle we have to get him to my room." She took his legs I took him by the shoulders. He moaned.

"Sorry." I said. Every time we took another step he made a sound, a whimper or a shout. We finally got him to my room and carefully put him on my bed.

"Danny, you're going to need stitches. We have to go to the hospital." I said. You could just tell from the huge cut running down the front of his chest.

"No." he said.

"Dad, please." Danni begged.

"No. Sam, please. You do it. use a stapler if you have to." Dumb, stubborn, Danny.

"I'm not stapling you. Danielle. Go to the hospital. Normally I wouldn't let you do this but steal what ever you have to, bandages and anything else you think we might need."

She nodded and got up to go.

"Wait, DO NOT come in here when you come back. Leave the stuff by the door, knock and wait downstairs." I said. I was emotionally scared; I wanted to run. It was probably worse for Danni.

"But mom."

"No Danielle, just go!" I yelled at her. She disappeared. "I'm sorry Danni." I whispered knowing she couldn't hear me.

I looked at Danny.

"Danny, I can't work with ectoplasm. Turn human." Right now his blood was green gunk. He turned human and the blood coming out now was red and gross. I grabbed a pair of scissors and stated cutting his shirt off. Pulling it over his head would probably hurt a lot more. I gently pulled down his pants (Careful to leave his boxers on).

I gasped. He was covered in blood. Which made me wonder why he was still conscious right now if he lost so much blood. I ran and grabbed a bucket, which I filled with warm water and grabbed about a dozen towels. I started to clean him up but every time that I touched him he would his. At this point, until Danni came back, I was trying to stop the bleeding. It was slowing when there was a knock on the door.

Danni was standing there with a bunch of medical stuff.

"Thank you, go downstairs."

"Mom, I want to help."

"Down stairs." I repeated. I took the stuff and closed the door.

Poor Danny. Danni forgot the numbing thing; she wouldn't make it back in time. I tried to send her but Danny said.' No I'm fine just do it.'

I was crying doing it but trying to be ruthless so that I could get the job done. That was the worse thing I've ever done and next time-which there won't be, he is going to a hospital! I put disinfectant on it. he is so lucky my parents are in Tokyo and wont be back for two weeks.

I moved on to wrap his sprained arm and ankle in an ace bandage. They might as well be broken. He heals fast but it starts with the worse ones. Lucky him, he gets out of pretending to take notes in class and gym.

"Danni, you can come now." I called down to her when he looked decent. Meaning I put his pants back on. She was there two seconds later. She looked at the scare that I covered with this ugly yellow tape.

"Dad?" she asked.

Danny POV

"Hey." I replied. She came over and kissed me. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What's the damage?" I asked Sam.

"I honestly don't know how many stitches I put in your chest. Twelve in your arm. Sprained arm and ankle. Black eye and I swear Danny; you ever do that again I will drag you to a hospital because I'm not going threw that again. What happened anyway? This was skulker!"

"I don't know." I answered honestly and sleepily. I fell asleep a second later.

Danni POV

"Mom, I need to tell you something." I said when I saw my dad asleep.

"What is it?" she asked nervously still looking at my dad.

"Mom, you're my mom." She looked at me. I explained everything. She just gave me hug she seemed way overjoyed.

"That explains so much." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"That explains why you were so comfortable with me when we just met. Or how I was so protective and possessive over you since I met you." She said.

"That makes no sense." I laughed.

"You sleeping over, it seems Daddy over here is."

"Yeah." I replied. She called my grandparents and told them what happened when they finished freaking out she hung up and showed me the guest room.

"Where are you sleeping?" I asked her.

"My room?" she said as if it was obvious.

"But Danny's there."

"So? I'll sleep on the floor. I need to help him if he try's to get up anyway." She kissed my head.

"Good night, and yes Danni. You are going to school tomorrow." She said and closed the door. God, she is good at her job.

Sam POV

I was thinking that maybe I shouldn't make Danni go to school tomorrow. Then again, I don't want her to be worried all day. She needs friend's right?

I walked into my room. Danny was sleeping crying. It was so cute. I kissed him lightly on his lips. He was sleeping anyway. He wouldn't know. He stops crying and smiled just a tiny bit.

I rolled my eyes. He was sleeping; I knew he was. I've seen him sleep many times before. I'm no creeper so I went to sleep myself.

(NEXT DAY)

I opened my eyes and look at the clock, 7' o clock. Then I jumped up as I remembered last night's event. I looked at Danny. He was sleeping. He looked so weak. I guess I wasn't going to school today.

I went and woke up Danni. Then I went to get her breakfast and pack her lunch. Yeah, I take my mom job seriously.

"Thank you." She said when she jumped, downstairs.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"I'm not, you had chocolate in the guest room. I'm on a sugar high." She laughed as she spun around a couple of time.

"Well, ms. Hyper, would you like to go visit Danny before you leave?" I asked her.

"Yes, yup. Sure. I love daddy! Can I have ice cream?" she asked still jumping around.

"Not for breakfast." I laughed. We went upstairs and this time, Danny was awake.

He groaned.

"Hi Dad!" Danni said as she flew above him. He smiled.

"Chocolate?" he asked me. I nodded.

" I love you Daddy! I got to get to school! By mommy! I love you to!" she came and tackled my to the ground. We where laughing as she knocked me over with her hugs and kisses. I also herd Danny laugh.

Danni flew threw my window. Good thing she had extra clothing here. She had blood all over her. I sighed and went to take out Danny's extra clothing.

"Good morning." I said to him as I sat on the bed and attempted to push his head up enough to sit behind him.

"Hi Sammy." He said to me. If he wasn't Danny. He would be dead right now.

I started putting on his shirt. Apologizing every time he made a sound.

Later, when I brought him lunch we were talking.

"Sam, does this mean you forgive me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No."

"Why? I almost died." Danny asked/said.

"Danny! All you did was scare me half to death! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if I had ghost powers now!" I said sharply. He winced.

"Sam, what can I do to get you back? I need you. This just proves it," he said referring to his injuries. "Sam, I love you to much. Don't you love me too?"

I sighed.

"Danny, of course I do. I love you with everything I have, but you hurt me Danny. You haven't done anything to show me you are sorry, I know you are. Just, I don't know." I said feeling tears threatening to get loose.

"Sam, please don't cry. I know what I did was wrong. But Sam, loosing you is the hardest thing I've done. You're the one person I always turn to, the one person who will always understand me, who has always understood me. Please forgive me Sam. You know just as well as I do that we were meant to be together. We have to be." He took my, well, my ex-ring. Out of his pocket.

He held it out to me. I looked at it.

I wanted to take it. Honestly, I wasn't mad at Danny anymore. He was too easy to forgive.

I gave my hand and he slipped it on my finger. Where it belonged.

"Thank you." He said. He pulled me to him with his 'good' left arm (good by default.)

He pressed his lips to mine for a very passionate kiss. When he let go, I felt like I could breath again. The world was in balance again.

Danny, Danni, and me.

The perfect, messed up family.

* * *

><p>GOING TO ISREAL MONDAY, DECIDING WEATHER OR NOT I SHOULD STAY UP ONE NIGHT AND FINSH WRITING THIS OR NOT -LET ME NO...<p>

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

"How you feeling Dad?" Danni asked.

"I'm good. Moms taking care of me." I smiled.

"That's good. So I have to tell you something that happened between me and Austin." Danny stiffened and I froze.

"Not like that! I just meant that he knows our secret."

"How?" I asked.

" he saw me and dad transform on the first day of school. He didn't tell anyone." I smiled. That's a good friend.

"Danni, we know more." Danny said and I elbowed him.

"OW!" he said.

"What?" Danni asked.

"We saw you kiss him." Danny said and I stuffed an apple in his mouth. I blushed.

"You were spying on me?" Danni asked.

"No. We were just flying. I promise." I said.

"Sammy! She has a boy friend! You know what you have to do!" Danny said after he gave the apple back to me. Laughing and gasping from the stitches. I bushed.

"What does mom have to do?" Danny said confused.

"She has to give you-" I cut him off and kissed him flat on the mouth to avoid embarrassment.

When we pulled apart he smiled at me.

"The talk!" Danny yelled before I smacked him. He gasped.

"Dad! But- he's not my boy friend!"

"Safe then sorry. Go Sam!" I started to walk out of the room with Danni following behind.

"Wait! Sam leave the apple." I rolled my eyes and gave him the apple.

TWO EMBARRESING HOURS LATER.

We walked into the room both of us blushing.

"Lets never bring this up again. Deal?" I asked Danni.

"Deal." She said.

Danny laughed.

The next day while Danni was in school I took Danny's shirt off to take off the stitches. After trying to prepare myself mentally. 'Ow!' He would say after I took the many stitches out. I saw there was a scare there and started putting scar cream on it.

He was doing much better. We were even going to school tomorrow!

Tucker was so out of the loop. He finally realized we weren't at school and called. We explained everything to him and hung up when we herd Candy purring into the phone. Eww…. Life was good.

(This is short so I'm pretending this next part is a diff. chapt.)

At school the next Day we had gym. Well, swim I guess. So all the boys were shirtless. Except Danny. All the girls were staring at Danny, waiting for him to take off his shirt but he came to hold my hand instead. All the girls looked away disappointed and dissatisfied. We were all diving under the order Tetslaff the gym teacher. We were only went one at a time. Paulina dived and all the boys where looking at her butt. Except for my loyal and trust Danny. I dived next but as I jumped I saw Danny's ghost sense go off. Oh joy.

I hit the water with barely a splash. I opened my eyes under water. Only to find the top was Icing over. I swam as fast as I could to get out of the water before it ice me in. I was so close but of course. How interesting would life be if it all worked out the first time.

I started banging. Trying to break the ice. I see through it that everybody is running away and a Danny Fenton is banging where I was.

I pushed and then I saw a figure come behind Danny I pointed to it and he turned around.

Low and behold there was the one and only Ember McLain-or, as I like it- Ember McLame.

I stated banging harder as I felt my air running out. Before I knew it. I started sinking to the bottom. I couldn't get my body to move. I just fell. My eyes closing. Me hitting the bottom of the pool that was 11 feet deep and everything going black.

Danny POV

I ghost sense went off just as Sam jumped into the pool. I looked down and saw that the pool was icing over. Still clear enough to see threw I saw same swimming and them banging on it. I ran to where Sam was and started banging and shooting ecto-rays when everyone was gone. Sam pointed at a figure that I saw was Ember. Holding a white cube in her hand.

"What did you Do!" I yelled at her when I saw Sam Hit the bottom. I turned to phantom and then intangible to try to get threw it. nothing happened.

"Don't waist your time Baby pop. Thing coated to in clear ecto- electricity!" she laughed.

"Only was to win is to turn off this white bow that I call the freezer. But I have it! So deal." She strummed her guitar and started freezing everything. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I shot an ecto-ray at her hand causing her to drop it.

I picked it up.

"Why are you attacking Sam again?" I asked. Flicking the switch off. And smashing the machine.

"Why not." She answered. I sucked her in the thermos. Danni flew in now. She looked confused. I tossed her the thermos and flew as fast as I could to the bottom of the pool to get Sam. We turned human when I landed and Danni came and stated crying.

"Mommy?" she whispered shaking her. People started coming in again. Including a reported. I wasn't really paying attention but I knew they were talking about Sam. I heard someone calling the police.

But though I never thought I would say this but thank you Jazz for making Sam, tucker and me take a course for CPR.

I pinched her nose and started to do my work. Trying to tune out my cry daughter.

NO ONES POV

"Hi! This is Macy Lamol for the action now news. We are now in Amity Park High school where a rumored ghost attack has taken place. Sadly, no one was here to witness the whole thing but here is one of the people who saw what happened before everyone went out screaming." The reporter said into the camera.

"Hi! I'm Paulina Sanchez. The Goth loser jumped in and the pool started to freeze with her under it. I wish I knew who caused that."

"Where you close with the victim?"

"No, I just wanted to thank her." Paulina said, flipped her hair and walked away.

"Anyway," The reported continued. "As of now the girl, rumored to be, Samantha Manson, is still alive. An ambulance is on its way. If you look behind me you will see her boyfriend, Daniel Fenton performing CPR on her."

The camera zoomed in on Sam and Danny.

"You know." Dash said poking the Reporters shoulder. "He's the only one who stayed. Maybe he knows what happened."

SAMS POV

I felt this weird pain on my chest. Like someone was banging on it a thousand times.

"Sam, please wake up." I heard Danny say.

"Mommy please." I heard Danielle beg like a 5 year old. I wanted to smile. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to tell Danni that she may be 14 but she is still a child at heart.

But I couldn't.

I felt Danny's unmistakable lips on mine. I coughed up water and gasped for air. also managing to bang my arm on something causing to bleed.

"Sam!" Danny yelled.

"Mom!" Danni yelled.

"Danielle, go get her a towel" Danny said taking of his shirt and warping it around my arm. He pulled me into arms when I reached for him. I held him like my life depended on him. Like a baby would in the presents of a stranger.

Danni came and wrapped the Blanket around me and gave me a kiss.

"Mr. Fenton." the reported came and said. "Can we please have an interview. After all, you did save a girls life. I wanted to say, he saves hundreds of lived on a daily basis.

"I'm sorry, but no." Danny picked me up bridle style and Danni followed when we went outside and the ambulance came. Lancer gave permission for my Family to go with me. (I guess Danny counts, right?)

I was just trying to trying to get over the fact that I was wearing a bathing suit without a cape-in public. Also trying to get over the fact that I'm prettified to be away from Danny. I refused to let go of him. They tried prying me hands off. But after a while that just gave up. Smart cookies.

pretty much

they just did subtests' to make sure that there was no brain Damage. Lucky me there was none-True beans. Danny and I slept in the same bed because I still refused to let go. Me and my stubbornness.

* * *

><p>2 or 3 more chapt.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"Sam." I herd Danny whisper in my ear..

"Sammy" he said again. He was tugging at my hand.

"what?" I mumbled.

"Open your hand." I opened my eyes and stared at him terrified.

"Why?" why would he want me to let go? But of course, being me, I assume the worse. He could obviously tell.

"Sam, its nothing like that. I still love you." As if to prove it he kissed my forehead. "Your just holding my shirt so tight, your bleeding." he said tugging at my hand again. I opened it and saw nail marks coated with blood on my hand.

"Opps…" I said but I quickly hooked me leg around Danny. as if making sure he wouldn't leave. Even thought he still could, I mean- GHOST POWERS. He put his arms around my waist and kissed my hand.

"Hey mom." Danni came threw the wall- literally. She saw me with my leg around Danny.

"um… sorry. I- um- I guess I'll see you later."

"Danni, we weren't doing anything." Danny said before she could leave.

"Cool." She said and jumped on my bed. Missing my legs by an inch.

"Did you sleep here last night?" Danni asked.

"Yes."

"So, should I be waiting for a sibling or…."

"NO!" Danny and I scream in unison.

"yeah, Sam's more responsible then that." Danny added.

"And you?" you could tell the amusement on her face.

"He has a while till responsible." I joke.

"Yes, so when I risk my life, and my daughters, to save the world, I'm not responsible."

"Key word, Danny, my daughters." I pointed out. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Danielle, don't you have school."

"Don't you." Danni said. It was 3rd period already.

"Oh, now your trying to be a good parent." I pointed out.

"Anyway, I just came to check on mom and ask if she was coming. Are you?" Danny said turning her attention towards me.

"No." Danny answered for me.

"Yes." I said. Danny gave me a curious look.

"I wont give Paulina the enjoyment." Danni smiled.

"How did you know?" Danni added. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, so, I'm going to guess you didn't. ok, Paulina is saying how dads going to be on the market again because you're a wimp to deal with phantom as his friend."

"What!" I yelled.

"Her words not mine!" Danni defended.

"Samantha!" I heard my mom yell. When did she decide to join us?

All the ghosts in my room turned invisible.

"Are you alright?"

"Ya, I was just on the phone with Danni."

"The Fenton kid, I could see why you yelled. He is not a good influence on you."

"One, I was talking about Danielle," I covered. " Two, get out of my romm I need to get to school."

She grumbled something under her breath but left.

I felt a pair of lips on mine before I could see them.

"um.. ew, I'll see you at school. By the way, Austin and I are going out tonight. Don't wait up! Bye." Danni said quickly. Danny and I pulled apart.

"Wait!" Danny said before she could make her escape.

"I want to meet him." Danny said.

"What? You have!" She complained.

"uh oh." Was all I could say.

"If he's a gentlemen hell pick you up at the door and I will see him." Danny said firmly. Somehow I can't help but think how cute he is when he's being fatherly.

"Dad!"

"Danni!"

"Please! You'll embarrass me!"

"Danni, no I won't I'm only 2 years older then you! I understand."

"Mom!" Danni tried me. My eyes widened.

"I- I" I thought for a moment.

"I will be there too." I decided. "I'll make sure Danny knows what to say."

"Thank you!" Danni said relived.

"Hey!" Danny complained and looked at me. I kissed him and he was dazed.

"See you soon Danielle." I said. She smiled and left.

AT SCHOOL 3

"Oh! Danny!" I herd Paulina call to Danny. I was around the corner from him but I know, I'm a snoop. I spied.

"What?" Danny said annoyed. I smiled.

"Hey Mom, what you doing?" Danni came behind me causing me to jump. I shushed her and we spied together.

"Now that you and the Goth loser are over maybe you could give us a chance." She was all over him. Literally. Danny pushed her off.

"One, we are not over. And two, I would rather date me daught- cousins friends." I herd Danni gag next to me.

"And Finally Paulina, She is not a loser. If anything you are. Your plastic with no substance." I smiled and decided to make my self-visible. I walked up to Danny right in front of Paullina and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

When we pulled away he smiled. I looked and saw Paulina was gone.

"So, I'm going to guess you heard me?" he said nervously doing that cute thing with rubbing the back of his neck when he's nervous.

I nodded.

"Moms not the only one." Danni came in.

"If you ever talk about dating one of my friends again, I'll barf."

"Hi Danni, Danny and Sam." Austin joined.

"Hey Austin." I said. Danni smiled when Austin put his arm around her waist. Considering they were ony friends with benefits yesterday, I'm going to guess him asking her out happened this morning.

"Are you feeling ok? I didn't expect to see you in school today." Austin continued.

"Yes, I feel a lot better thank you so much."

"Hey." Danny decided to answer.

"Herd your taking our daughter out tonight." He said quietly. Danni shot me a look and I winked.

"I don't feel so great." I stumbled a little and 'fell limp' into Danny.

"Sam!" Danny caught me- like I knew he would.

"Mom?" Danni played along.

"I'm going to take her home. Stay here." Danny instructed.

He picked me up and began to walk away. I let my eyes flutter open.

"Danny?" I said weakly.

"Sam." He let out a sigh of relief. "you passed out I'm taking you home."

"will you stay with me?" ok, I know. Me of all people begging people begging Danny to ditch school. Truth is, I'm still a little scared. I don't like it when Danny's not with me. Especially since yesterday. Yesterday amplified it.

"ofcourse."

XXXXXXXXX

We ended up watching movies all day. My parents left- as usual- but I asked jazz to hook me up with a favor when Danny when to get skulker in the thermos.

Lets just say.

Danni didn't have to worry about Danny scaring off her best friend and date. In other words I put a ghost shield around his room. Evil, maybe…

The next couple years we amazing. Austin and Danni had really gotten close. When Julia and Naomi found out about Danni secret, they felt bad for always flirting with her dad- which made it awkward when ever they came to the Fenton's house.

Maddie and jack were finally forgiven after…. A long time.

Tucker had come around to joining us again after he realized he missed us but never really agreeing with the Danni's our daughter thing and 24/7 making jokes about how we did IT with out doing IT. or have a daughter together but also landed him a permanent combat boot mark on his shin.

Life was perfect. Danny proposed to me the day before graduation. Apparently a lot of people where betting he would. Tucker bought himself a car with all the money he won. But for me, it was a day I would never forget….

"Sam." Danny said. We were sitting in the spot of our first fake out make out.

"yeah?"

"Where do you think we will be in 5 years?"

"I don't know. But together." I said. I knew for sure. Dead or alive, Together.

"You?" I asked.

"I don't know about five years but I know what I hope for us very soon."

I was laying on him. I flipped over to look at him.

"What's that?"

"Sam. Don't kill me for this." He said. I smiled. He put me on my feet an got down on one knee.

"Samantha Manson. The girl I met when I was only two years old. The day I will never forget, or regret. The smile and the matching smiling violet eyes. I love you. I always will. We went threw so many things we never thought possible. But we ended fine. In reality, we could do anything. You're the only one who ever did understand me. I want you forever Sam. I need you forever Sam. Will you marry me?"

he took out a box with a beautiful violet ring. I held out my hand and nodded.

I had tears of joy in my eyes and when he finished outing on the ring I tackled him to the ground and started kissing him.

That best day of my life….

* * *

><p><strong>dont kill me!<strong>

**i know i'm in isreal its hard to find time and i'm sorry- chek out my other stories though, it will make me feel better!**

**review- one more chapter wich is the epologe!**

**review**


	14. Chapter 14

LAST CHAPTER! AHH! 1ST COMPLETE FIC- THRO A PARTY AND GIVE CONGRATX REVIEWS

* * *

><p>5 years later. (after graduation)<p>

Danni's wedding. Why am I crying so much?

I'm watching Danny's children and mine.

Our 4-year-old son, Andrew the ring bearer. Our 2-year-old daughter, Alex, the flower girl. Finally I'm watching Danielle in a beautiful white gown

I look and see Julia and Naomi as her maids' of honor- yup maids as in two.

They were always hitting on Danny, though he's still to clueless to know it.

I look at my husband holding her arm also with tears in his eyes. He comes to sit next to me and holds my hand.

Alex came to join us. And sat on Danny's lap.

After hearing the I do's I leaned into Danny who put his arm around me.

At home Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah! Austin said he would take us to Disney land one day!" Andrew said excitedly.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yeah! Danni also said she promised! Fenton's don't break promises!" Andrew said. He herd that from jack. i Giggled.

"She's not a Fenton now, she's a Mackenzie." Danny said.

"Austin like me better." Alex said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"no"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No because im a boy and he like boys!"

"No he likes me!" she yelled and shot any ecto-ray at her brother. he made a shield it absorbed the attack.

"Hahahahahaaa" Andrew taughnted. Alex cried.

"Alex! you know better then to use your powers like that!" i scolded.

"DaddY! Andrews mean!"

"Sweety, your the one that tried to hurt him." Danny said and I kissed him.

"Time to go to sleep!" Danny announced.

"I want a story daddy!" Alex complained.

"Story! Story! Story!" Andrew chanted and Alex joined in.

"Fine Fine Fine. Go lay down!" I decide for him.

The ran as fast as the could to there room.

"How about I tell you how Your mom and I met." I loved this story so I decided to to sit and listen.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Ow! Dash!" i yelled when i was only 3 years ol._

_"Don't be such a baby!Wifey" he said tugging my hair._

_"Im not your wife!" i yelled._

_"But you said you love me!"_

_"I said i hate you." he tugged harder. i kicked him and ran but he got my arm._

_"Stop!" i was crying. "Mommy!"_

_next thing i knew a kid with sparkling blue eyes and jet black hair hit Dash's arm with a toy truck. he let go!_

_"Fenton!" he yelled. he went off crying. "Mrs. Rosen Mrs. Rosen."_

_"I'm Danny!" he said happenly. I hugged him_

_"I'm sam!"_

_"Wanna be best friends?" he asked me._

_"Sure!" i said and kissed him on his lips. i was 3- i thought thats what they do. aparently so did danny._

_Flash back ended_

that was the best day of my life. but also the day Danny made it on Dashs hit list. well, Danny did break his arm. i chuckled and looked to danny about to tell the story.

"Well, I was 5 and it was my birthday. She popped out of my cake and started dancing." I laughed.

"That sooo silly!"

"Yeah Daddy!" I agreed.

"Ok I went to a wrestling match and she was wearing a bikini on the side lines dancing."

"Danny! not in front of the kids."

"What really happened."

"Fine, well I was taking out the garbage one day and she just popped out and scared me and being the nice guy that I am I invited her in. "

"I give up! I said giving him a smack in the head and went to kiss the kids.

"I love you." I said after I kissed them.

XXXXX The next day XXXXX

"Andrew!" I called. "Go put this in the garbage out front!" I yelled.

"Yes mommy." He said sadly.

Two minutes later he is back in the house.

"Thank you an-" I stop short. Next to him is some hobo on the street.

"Uhh! Danny." I called

"What's up?" he said coming down stairs holding Alex he looked at the dirty stranger in our living room.

"Andrew? What are you doing?" I asked.

"I saw this guy by the garbage and I brought him home! I want to be just as nice as Daddy!" Andrew said excited.

Danny chuckled and I hot him on the head.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

OK, ALOT ARE ASKING 4 A SPIN OFF 4 DANNY- AND IM PLANNING ON IT- I JUST DONT HAVE AN IDEA YET- SO IF U THINK OF ONE LET ME NO - ILL GIVE U CREDIT BUT JUST BC U SEND IT - IDK IFILL USE IT

IM SO EXCITED AND SAD 2 C THIS GO BUT- SSHHHHAAALLLOOOMMM!

PLEASE REVIEW

THE SIC PART IS THAT DANNY 'HOW WE MET STORIES' my dad said 2 me and my siblings..


End file.
